One Tough Mudblood
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: ONE SHOT! Hermione was tortured by Bellatrix and has closed herself off from everyone. Can Harry and little help from her parents help her figure out who she really is? SPOILERS FOR THE 7TH MOVIE IN HERE. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! This is my first Harry Potter fic so please be nice. Also I have not read any of the books so this will all be based on the movie IT HAS SPOILERS FOR THE 7****TH**** MOVIE IN IT SO IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE YET DO NOT READ THIS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

The cool breeze, the sound of the ocean, the smell of the salt water, those were the only things bringing comfort to Harry Potter as he sat next to a small hole where he had just buried a small elf named Dobby. Dobby had just saved him and his friends from evil Witches and Wizards who were trying to kill them. The only thing that brought Harry peace was knowing that Dobby died happily. As long as Harry had known Dobby, all he had wanted was to protect him and save his him from harm and that's just what he did.

"You all right mate?" his friend Ron asked.

Harry looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for doing this."

"He deserved it. He saved our lives. More to it he saved Hermione's life and that's something I will always be grateful for."

Hermione was Ron and Harry's best female friend she had been held at knife point by one of the evil Witches named Bellatrix but also tortured. They weren't sure how but they could hear her screams all the way in the dungeon where they were being held.

"Me too, How is Hermione anyway?"

"She says she's fine."

"Of course she did."

Harry couldn't help but smile. Hermione was not one to show her emotions easily. They were often hidden inside her so she could seem strong but Harry knew her better than that. He knew she was shaken inside and would need a friend right now. He looked and saw her sitting on the beach by the water with her knees pulled up to her chest with one arm wrapped around her legs while the other one was hugged close to her stomach almost as if she was protecting it from something or someone.

"How is she really though?"

"Don't know. She won't speak. I think she is still a little mad at me."

"Ok, I'll go talk to her."

Harry went over and sat down next to her.

"Please don't make me try to dance again." He said.

She let out a soft giggle and turned her head to look at him.

"You don't have to dance Harry. I'm fine."

"Hermione you're not ok. I know it."

"Harry I'm fine. Like you said I'm safe."

Harry sighed. He decided to go about this another way.

"Do you remember when Ron and Lavender first started to date and you were upset so you asked me how it felt with I saw Ginny with Dean? I acted like I had no idea what you were talking about but you knew me. Do you remember how? What you said to me?"

Hermione nodded.

"What did you say?"

Hermione didn't answer. She just looked down at the sand using her finger to draw random images.

"You told me you could see the way I looked at her. I was your best friend and you could see in my eyes how I'm feeling. Well it goes both ways Hermione. I can see how you are feeling in your eyes."

Hermione looked away and squeezed her eyes closed blocking the tears from coming.

"Harry stop." She whispered.

Harry moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him.

"I've been there Hermione. I've been tortured before."

"Not like this you haven't."

"I know what you're feeling Hermione. I know how scary and shaken you are feeling right now. I've been through it before. I don't know what Bellatrix did to you but I know it was horrible. I heard you screaming. "

Tears slipped down cheeks as she finally opened her eyes. She sniffed and looked at him.

"I can't tell you."

"You're just too scared to." Harry said gently wiping the tears that were falling down her cheeks. "You can trust me Hermione. Please open up to me, let me help you."

"Can you not tell Ron or anyone else about it?"

"Of course. It will just be our secret ok?"

Hermione nodded. "Ok…" Hermione took a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something when Ron walked over.

"Are we going to stay here tonight? If we are one of us should put up the protection spells."

"Yeah we will stay here tonight." Harry answered.

"We could just stay with my brother Bill. He owns a beach house not too far from here."

"Sure, why don't you head over? Hermione and I will meet you there in a little bit."

"I don't know. What if you get captured again?"

"We will be fine Ron."

"If you're sure."

Ron started to walk off.

"Come on Hermione what happen?" Harry asked.

Hermione sniffed back tears and let her legs down. She then took the arm that was hugging her stomach and lifted it up pulling back her sleeve. There engraved in her skin was the word 'mudblood'.

"Oh my gosh Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione let her sleeve fall back down and wrapped her arm back around her stomach.

"She pinned down and used her knife writing it as slow as she could. Harry it hurt so bad. I was so scared!"

Hermione burst into tears and turned burring her face in Harry's chest. He just held her and let her cry. He rubbed her back and soothed her the best he could.

"You're all right Hermione. It's over now. Bellatrix is never going to hurt you again I promise."

"I'm marked now Harry. I'll have this scar for life. It will always be there to remind me of who I am."

"You're right. A mudblood is someone who is born with muggle parents and your parents are not magical but do you love them any less?"

"No, of course not."

"You should be proud of who you are Hermione, you are the smartest, bravest, most amazing mudblood I have met."

A small smiled formed on Hermione's lips.

"I'm the only mudblood you ever met."

"They only mudblood that is brave, smart and amazing, Hermione just because you're marked doesn't mean anything. I've been marked my whole life."

"I'm sorry, I'm just…I'm a little shaken. I feel very weak and un able to be alone."

"That's just the a little aftershock. You'll be all right."

"I hope so."

"Come on let's head up to the house and get cleaned up. It's been a long day."

"Will you…will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

They both stood up and headed back to the house. Once they got there Bill let them in right away. He led them upstairs and into one of the bathrooms.

"Once you two are done you are welcome to come join us for some supper."

"Thank you Bill we will be there soon."

Bill left and closed the door behind him.

"I can't stop shaking Harry." Hermione whispered.

Harry hugged her. "You're just in shock. It will stop."

They both…using their wands…got changed and then Hermione let Harry clean and wrap her arm in a white bandage. Then they went downstairs to join the others for supper.

"Has someone already put a protection charm around the house?" Hermione asked.

"Yep, Ron did when he first got here." Bill answered.

"Hermione are you all right? You're shaking." Ron asked.

"Just a little chilly. I'm fine."

"Ron told us you were alone with Bellatrix are you all right? Bill asked again.

"I'm fine. Can we please not talk about this."

"Sorry,"

Supper was quiet. No one said anything. The trio was just enjoying the warm homemade food. After eating everyone went to the room they were sharing and got ready for a good night sleep.

"Hermione are you sure you're all right. You still seem to be shaking." Ron said as he cuddled into bed.

"Ron you know I was alone and tortured by Bellatrix. I'd rather not talk about it so please just drop it. I'm a little shaken up by it but I'll be fine."

"What did she do to you?"

Hermione just looked at Harry. "Please tell him. I can't." He nodded and looked at Ron.

"She engraved the word 'mudblood' into Hermione's skin."

"She's crazy!" Ron gasped.

"That's why Hermione is a little shaken up tonight."

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"Thanks Ron but I'll be fine."

With that Hermione turned on her side and went to sleep.

"Do you really think she is ok Harry?" Ron asked.

"I hope so Ron. I really hope so." Harry sighed. They both closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione found herself back home in her bedroom. As she went downstairs she saw her parents sitting on the couch.

"Mum…Dad?" she asked.

They turned around to face her. "There is our Angel." Her father said.

"How are you sweetie?" her mother asked.

"Fine, a little confused…I thought I erased your memory of me. How is this possible?"

"You did to keep us save which is why we are only here in your dreams." Her mother explained.

"So I'm dreaming?"

"Yes, we've come to you to remind you of who you are." Her father told her.

"What do you mean?"

"We mean that because of what happen with Bellatrix you have changed and become more closed off and shy towards everyone. That's not who you are."

"Then who am I?"

"Take a look for yourself."

She watched through a cloud of smoke as she marched over to Malfoy with him pinned to a wall and her wand at his throat.

"He's not worth it." Ron told her.

She lowered her wand and just as Malfoy started to laugh at her she turned back and punched him in the face and he ran off life a scared little girl. Hermione giggled.

"That's who you are sweetie, a tough strong independent women who doesn't let people push her around and who isn't very easily broken down." Her mother said.

"You're one tough mudblood." Her father smiled.

"Thanks dad."

"No go back to your adventure and remember who you are." Her mother said.

"I love you both thank you."

"We love you too."

She shared a hug and a kiss with her parents before they were gone.

Hermione shot up in bed with a gasp.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just a dream." She answered as she laid back down.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm all right. It wasn't a bad dream, it was a good dream."

"Ok well don't hesitate to wake me if you need me." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry good night."

"Good night, Hermione."

They both fell back to sleep. The next morning Hermione was back to her old self. Now Ron was even more worried. Harry just smiled. He knew it would take a lot more than Bellatrix to break someone as strong as Hermione.

"Hermione are you sure you are ok? You are acting…normal." Ron asked.

Hermione laughed. "I'm fine Ron. I just remembered who I am and I feel so much better today."

"Oh yeah, and who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger and I'm One Tough Mudblood."

**A/N well what did you think? Leave a review and let me know. **


End file.
